disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Jim Jr.
Jim Jr. is de zoon van Lieverd en Jim. Hij is te zien in Lady en de Vagebond (1955) en Lady en de Vagebond II: Rakkers Avontuur (2001). Verschijningen ''Lady en de Vagebond Te midden van de film legt een verdrietige, Lady uit aan Jock en Snuffel dat Jim en Lieverd haar anders behandelen dan voorheen. Zo speelt Jim niet meer met haar, in plaats daarvan vraagt hij aan Lieverd hoe het met haar is, door het feit dat ze alleen thuis is met Lady, die haar noemt als "die hond" tot Lady's grootte shock. Lady legt eveneens uit aan haar vrienden, dat Lieverd haar een tik heeft geven, nadat ze Lieverds bol wol had gepakt om mee te spelen. Jock en Snuffel die beseffen wat er aan de hand is, verzekeren Lady dat ze niks verkeerd heeft gedaan en leggen uit dat Lieverd zwanger is. Ze vertellen tegen haar dat een baby, een mininatuur mens is. Hun uitleg wordt onderbroken door vagebond, die hen alle drie zegt dat alles zal veranderen en dat het erger voor Lady zal worden. Jock zegt tegen Vagebond dat hij verkeerd is en jaagt Vagebond weg samen met Snuffel, maar voordat Vagebond vertrekt, zegt hij nog "When a baby moves in the dog moves out". De komende maanden bereiden Jim en Lieverd zich voor op de komst van de baby, zoals het houden van een babyborrel. Zo gebeurd het dat Lieverd Jim naar de winkel stuurt voor een watermeloen. Op een regenachtige dag in april, belt Jim zijn tante Saar op, om haar te zeggen dat haar achterneef is geboren, die de naam Jim jr. krijgt. Wat later hoort Lady Lieverd zingen, en gaat ze kijken, wat een baby nu is en beslist dat een baby toch niet zo slecht is, als Vagebond beweerde. Enkele dagen later, gaan Jim en Lieverd voor een korte trip weg. Lady denkt dat Jim en Lieverd, hun kindje achterlaten maar ze verzekeren haar, dat ze binnen enkele dagen terug zijn en dat ze tante Saar kan helpen met de verzorging van de baby. Als tante Saar aankomt gaat ze onmiddellijk kijken, bij haar achterneef. Eenmaal daar, begint ze te kieren naar hem. Als Lady wat later binnenkomt jaagt tante Saar haar weg, omdat ze denkt dat Lady hem bang maakt. Maar het lijkt erop dat het lawaai dat tante Saar juist maakt hem bang maakt. Kort erna zingt tante Saar, voor Jim Jr. wat vreselijk klinkt ten opzichte van Lieverd. Later in de film als Lady vastgebonden zit aan haar hondenhuis, ziet ze dat de Rat via het raam in de kamer van Jim Jr. kan binnendringen. Lady probeert tante Saar nog te waarschuwen, maar tante Saar beveelt haar stil te zijn. Vagebond die gealarmeerd wordt door het geblaf van Lady, gaat terug naar het huis eenmaal daar verteld Lady tegen Vagebond, dat er een rat in de kamer van de baby is. Als reactie hierop gaat Vagebond het ondier achterna en vecht hij tegen de Rat. Gedurende het gevecht, stoot Vagebond het wiegje met Jim Jr. per ongeluk om, ondertussen slaagt Lady erin om zich te bevrijden van de ketting, waarna ze gaat kijken bij het kindje of alles in orde is. Door het lawaai wordt tante Saar wakker en gaat kijken. Daar aangekomen denkt tante Saar, dat Vagebond Jim Jr. heeft aangevallen, als reactie belt tante Saar het asiel om Vagebond te komen halen. Kort erna probeert Lady de Rat aan tante Saar te tonen maar ze sluit Lady op in de kelder. Als de hondenvanger aankomt om Vagebond op te pikken, arriveren Jim en Lieverd en gaan ze naar tante Saar om uitleg te vragen. Nadat tante Saar haar uitleg, laat Jim Lady vrij uit de kelder. Jim beseft snel dat Lady hen iets wilt vertellen en volgen haar naar de kamer van hun zoontje, waar Lady hen de dode Rat toont, wat de onschuld van Vagebond bewijst. Op Kerstmis zien we de nu eenjarige Jim op de foto gaat met Lady, Vagebond en hun puppy's. Nadat de foto getrokken is, begint Jim Jr. met de puppy's te spelen, maar Lieverd pakt hem op voor een dutje. Hierna eindigt te film Lady en de Vagebond II: Rakkers avontuur'' We zien de nu tweejarige Jim Jr. voor het eerst wanneer hij aan spelen is, met Rakker wat eindigt in een rommel nadat Rakker een bal probeert te pakken. Als Rakker wat later in de film, terug naar huis keert met Twinkel nadat hij weg loopt, zien we dat Jim Jr. aangeeft dat hij Rakker mist nadat zijn vader hem een familiefoto geeft. Op Onafhankelijkheidsdag is Jim Jr. dolblij wanneer hij Rakker terugziet maar begrijpt hij niet waarom de pup achteraf terug wegloopt. Aan het eind van de film zien we Jim Jr. een laatste keer wanneer hij Twinkel verwelkomt in de familie Trivia * Jim Jr. lijkt op Michael een personage dat voorkomt in Peter Pan Universum Categorie:Lady en de Vagebond personages Categorie:Lady en de Vagebond II: Rakkers Avontuur personages Categorie:Mannen